


该直播间涉嫌违规操作

by AAAAurelia



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 元与均棋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAurelia/pseuds/AAAAurelia
Relationships: 元朔
Kudos: 11





	该直播间涉嫌违规操作

元朔/年上  
大型直播事故/迫害祖国花朵现场

衣冠禽兽人民教师棋✖️又嗲又奶哭包朔

————————————

郑棋元推开门，手里拎了个大袋子，徐均朔凑上去看，一大袋的膨化零食和碳酸饮料。

“啊郑迪，我爱你！都是我的吧嘿嘿？”徐均朔在家宅了好几天，已经吃空了家里的屯粮。郑棋元架不住小孩撒娇，在沙发上滚来滚去要吃零食，大开着冰箱门冲空空饮料架嚷着要它快点变出两瓶快乐肥宅水，还威胁要给冰箱断电让它热死....

郑棋元怕小孩疯掉，赶紧戴着口罩出门去给徐均朔买零食。徐均朔一看到这一大袋花花绿绿，就激动地抱住郑棋元，抬起脚像只树袋熊一样整个人挂在他身上，隔着口罩就开始又亲又啃。

“小祖宗，快下来别亲了，口罩外面都是细菌。”郑棋元扭开脸躲徐均朔的袭击，把身上的小熊猫抱下来，放桌子上，没等徐均朔撒娇往上蹭就跑去洗手间洗手消毒去了。

徐均朔气呼呼的扒开袋子，想以美食解百忧，却发现袋子底下有一个手机支架、小白板以及各种颜色的马克笔七零八落躺在里面。

郑棋元是一人民教师，教龄超过15年的资深教师。疫情期间学校通知老师们网络授课，郑棋元已经对着直播app研究好几天了，认真到快忘了自家男朋友的存在。

郑棋元从卫生间出来，捏了把徐均朔软软的小脸，就开始支起来支架，调好手机，甚至在白板上写了几个大字竖在屏幕前：郑老师直播间欢迎各位。

看郑棋元兴致勃勃的走入直播间，开启了网络主播生涯，徐均朔想起来这几天郑棋元抱着手机看都不看他一眼，徐均朔十分郁闷。

“这个求导式看明白了吗？看明白敲个1，要细讲的敲个2。”

郑棋元认真地回答着学生的各种问题，高挺的鼻梁，M型薄唇，还有下巴上的一点胡茬让徐均朔咽了口口水，心痒痒的：真tm性感啊

不怪徐均朔不争气，郑棋元这两天准备教案，研究直播，完全冷落自己的小男朋友，徐均朔每次想往郑棋元怀里拱，想亲亲郑棋元都被他躲开了。

好你个郑棋元，放着自己家年轻可爱的小媳妇不疼，上个网课眉飞色舞的。要不是徐均朔熟悉郑棋元人品，都要怀疑郑棋元搞师生恋，和班上女学生搞一起了。

徐均朔打完游戏，坐在郑棋元对面疯狂对他抛媚眼，郑棋元专注的讲题完全没看到徐均朔眼皮抽搐似的表情。

徐均朔又走到郑棋元旁边，确认镜头照不到他，便悄悄坐在地上，两只小手就开始往郑棋元身上摸，摸摸郑棋元锻炼出的精瘦腹肌，好舒服呀，徐均朔顺着郑棋元肌肉纹理一点点往下探去。

郑棋元慌乱的腾出一只手摁住徐均朔做坏事的手，上半身却闻丝不动，还是那个师德高尚的郑老师。

徐均朔不甘心，又挣脱不开，便上嘴去咬郑棋元的大手，徐均朔也没使劲，一口小白牙轻轻咬上郑棋元手背，酥酥麻麻的。徐均朔趁郑棋元不注意松了手，一把握住郑棋元的滚烫肉刃，郑棋元被这突然袭击激得倒吸一口气，趁让学生讲题的功夫，把徐均朔从地上拎到凳子上，亲了亲徐均朔气鼓鼓的脸算是安抚了。

这点小恩小惠对徐均朔来说远远不够。

郑棋元两只手都忙着写板书的时候，徐均朔坐在凳子上，伸出一条腿从郑棋元漂亮的小腿往上蹭，光滑的脚背滑到郑棋元大腿内侧，想条小蛇一样往上缠，郑棋元的身体越来越僵硬，呼吸越来越重，讲课的语速都变慢了。

徐均朔把腿架在郑棋元大腿上，拿脚趾去戳小郑棋元，娇小玲珑的脚趾轻点在郑棋元的裆下，又拿脚面磨蹭起来。郑棋元面色不变，可面料柔软的家居裤下早已撑起了帐篷。

徐均朔看郑棋元已经起了反应，干脆一不做二不休钻到了桌子下面，手扒着郑棋元的双腿，从郑棋元的大腿中间探出头来。

郑棋元还没反应过来，徐均朔就隔着裤子亲了亲兴奋的小郑棋元，轻轻拉开郑棋元的裤带，把已经变大变硬的东西掏了出来，从根部一点一点亲上了，徐均朔被口水和郑棋元顶端冒出的一点水浸润得嘴唇红红的，他微微张开水嘟嘟的双唇含住男人那里，瞬间头顶上传来郑棋元压抑不住的一声闷哼，徐均朔更加得意，张大了口，又把那东西往口腔深处送了送。

随着徐均朔生涩却动情的吞吐，郑棋元下身越来越大，面上也快要撑不住了，讯速布置好了作业。

“同学们...今天就到这儿吧，作嘶...作业大家记好了就先下课吧…”

郑棋元伸手去关直播，徐均朔吐出了嘴里的巨物，出郑棋元腿间钻了上来，张开双手要郑棋元抱他：“郑迪～爱爱我嘛～”

郑棋元一把捞起黏黏糊糊的小孩，往床上一扔，俯身亲了上去。

徐均朔嘶咛一声，害羞地抱着郑棋元的脖子不撒手，任由郑棋元肆意汲取软嫩的小舌，徐均朔被亲的迷迷糊糊，不自觉地主动用伸出温热的舌尖去勾郑棋元的舌。郑棋元一顿，转而又更加猛烈的掠夺城池。

郑棋元一把扯掉徐均朔宽松的裤子，手指往徐均朔后穴探去，里面已经一片湿泞。郑棋元松开徐均朔被亲的微微红肿的嘴唇，手不轻不重的捏了把徐均朔屁股：“原来我们均朔自己都准备好了，这么想要呀？”  
徐均朔脸上通红，侧过脸去埋在枕头上，只露出一只粉色的小耳朵。

“现在知道害羞了？嗯？刚刚那个小妖精勾我的？”  
郑棋元含住徐均朔耳垂，轻轻撕咬，等徐均朔受不住了转过头了，他又转向去舔咬徐均朔胸前早已经充血发硬的小红豆，徐均朔不满的哼唧两声，扭了扭腰去贴郑棋元身下的火热。

郑棋元轻骂一声，把两人身上所剩无几的衣服都扒了，掰开徐均朔轻颤的双腿，扶着徐均朔的腰送了进去，紧密的包裹感让郑棋元爽的差点缴械投降。

“太紧了宝贝，放松点”郑棋元轻吻着徐均朔，他吻的温柔缠绵，吮吸着徐均朔娇嫩的小舌，不一会儿徐均朔轻喘着，软了腰放松下来。

郑棋元开始一深一浅的抽插着，徐均朔双腿不自觉地盘上郑棋元的腰想要索取更多。

郑棋元看着满脸羞红喘息着却还用水光涟漪的眼神勾他，郑棋元呼吸急促起来，一身血液全涌到身下去，他眯了眯眼，抱着徐均朔就着交合的姿势把徐均朔翻了过去趴在床上。

“啊哈～啊” 徐均朔被体内的巨物摩擦肠壁带来的快感激得尖叫出来，还没反应过来就被郑棋元翻了过去，头埋进床垫里，手下意识抓紧床单。

“屁股撅起来点儿，宝贝” 郑棋元掐着徐均朔腰下沉，一手拍徐均朔光滑的臀部。徐均朔突然被打了一下，吓的缩紧了肠道，突如其来的收缩缴得郑棋元双眼发红，又猛然抽出，再大力进入，更加猛烈的冲撞了起来。

“郑迪，不要...太快了...不行”徐均朔被大力的抽插逼出了眼泪，带着哭腔求饶，软软糯糯的声音让郑棋元更加兴奋。

“宝贝乖，不哭不哭，你一哭老公心疼死了。”郑棋元嘴上哄着徐均朔，却又抱着徐均朔转过来让他坐在自己身上，两人面对面交缠贴合在一起，插入的更深了些。郑棋元耐心地一点点吻去徐均朔的泪痕，耐不住小孩金豆子一样的眼泪啪哒哒地掉，止也止不住

徐均朔本来就是个哭包，平时郑棋元都是小心仔细的宠着，到了床上，体贴温柔年上男朋友就摇身一变成了老流氓，在性事上就爱逗徐均朔哭，每次都把徐均朔欺负到哭得稀里哗啦。

“郑棋元，混蛋...你就知道自己爽呜呜，你都多少天没碰我了...也不管管我...” 徐均朔一手抹着眼泪，一边软绵绵的捶打着郑棋元，郑棋元看到可怜的小徐均朔挺立在，前端还冒着水，领会了徐均朔的意思就伸手抚着撸动起来，也不忘往上顶弄在徐均朔，骑乘的姿势让郑棋元埋在徐均朔最深处，让小孩儿不断的仰头呻吟。

“好老公，多爱爱我，啊...不要每天盯着手机好不好～”徐均朔嗲声嗲气的撒娇，搂着郑棋元脖子，挺翘的屁股扭动着迎合郑棋元的操弄。

徐均朔的腿软绵绵的缠着郑棋元的腰，郑棋元加快速度撞击，在不断的呻吟喘息中两人一起抵达顶峰。

郑棋元抱着徐均朔去清洗，在浴室把徐均朔摁在墙上又来了一次，再抱出来时徐均朔哭得都没力气了，哭的一抽一抽的，郑棋元事后向来是温柔体贴好老公形象，又是亲又哄，抱着徐均朔睡了过去。

———-  
光鸣中学2班微信群：

“刚刚老师下播的时候那句：“爱爱我”是谁？！？？

“真的！？我以为我听错了？！”

“没听错，我还看见一个头在老师腿上晃来晃去！”

“cccccc真的假的！！！【震惊】”

“➕1，我也看到了，闹鬼了！！？！”

“好吓人，什么灵异事件，我看老师最后脸色都变了！”

“举报吧，太惊悚了【害怕】”

“举报了，我刚刚还微信来郑老师问他有事没”

“怎么样了【探头】”

“老师没回，可能被吓到了，我举报了，什么破直播平台！！”

———————

第二天早上，沐浴着阳光，怀抱着香香软软的小朋友醒来的郑棋元老师打开手机，收到一条消息

“您的直播间涉嫌违规操作，已暂停使用”


End file.
